Temple of the Digi-Destined; Part 2; The Riddle
by silverlily
Summary: Well, here's part two. The Riddle is kinda easy to figure out, once you read the last paragraph. Please do not post what you think the answer to the riddle is on the review section. Please R/R


Temple of the Digi-Destined, Part 2, The Riddle  
  
Matt jolted awake sweaty and shaky. He looked around. Everyone appeared to still be asleep. That whole experience had only been a dream.   
Or was it a dream? It was, yet it seemed so real...   
He had no idea whether he could tell it apart from reality. He could almost see the five digimon again. He took the first thing in his hand and intended to wipe the sweat off his head, but he didn't.  
Matt pulled the rag away from his head and stared at it. An old rag, looking over years old, rested in his hand.   
No... it's not possible... He thought.   
Flipping it over, he saw what he wished he wouldn't see.   
The map. He thought.   
Indeed, it was the map. It had forests and oceans and rivers, and one dot label, "Temple of the Digi-Destined" . Moving down the map, he saw a dot labeled "Matt" and "Tai" and the rest of the group, along with the digimon. Matt stood up and began to move. He saw his dot self move as well. He folded up the map and stuffed it in his pocket.   
Matt pulled up his harmonica. Not wanting to wake the others up, he walked away from the group and sat down to play.   
While playing, Matt went into some deep thought.   
The map was with me, then the dream was real. Matt thought. Then if the dream was real, I'm really the White Warrior. I was the one chosen to save the Digital world from Hadesmon. But why me? Why not Izzy or Sora or Mimi or Joe, or for goodness sake, Tai? Why me? I wasn't a very good friend, and yet I was given the crest of friendship. I'm not a very talented person. Izzy is smarter than me, Tai is a better leader than me, Mimi is more musical than me, Sora is being a better friend than me, Kari is younger, yet more caring than me, TK's got more guts than I ever had when he was his age, and Joe is trusted by more people than me. Why do I have to go to the temple of the Digi-Destined? What do I have to do when I get there?  
Matt stopped playing his harmonica. The sun was beginning to rise.   
I better go fix breakfast. He thought, getting up and walking off to catch some fish.  
  
**********************  
  
Everyone soon awoke to the sound of fishes being fried near a campfire. Soon after breakfast, they continued to set out for their hike. Occasionally, Matt would tell Tai to turn certain ways, which led to the temple of the digi-destined, but he still didn't tell them about the dream.  
"Gee, Matt," Tai said, after Matt told him to turn a certain direction for the fifth time. "You really seem to know where you're going. Are you even sure where you're leading us?"   
Matt shrugged and said, "Sorta."  
After an hour, Matt saw another dot appear that said, "Orimon Village"   
"Hey Gabumon," Matt said, turning to his Digimon partner. "Do you know what Orimons are?"   
"Orimons?" Said Gomamon, who overheard, "Why do you ask?"   
By now, Gomamon had said it loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Orimons?" Said Mimi. "What are they?"  
"Oh, Orimons are friendly digimon who have the ability to predict the future." Said Tentomon. "In fact, we should be near their village."  
"Cool. Next stop, Orimon village!" Yelled Tai.   
Sure enough, after a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a small village, with little tents of rainbow colours. There were little black balls everywhere... at least, that's what they thought.   
"Hey, look at these!" Kari said, picking one up.   
"They look like black soccer balls!" Sora said.   
"I wanna take one home!" Said TK.  
"Black is such an ugly colour." Mimi said.   
"Hey, don't touch those!" Said Joe. "You don't know what they are! They could be dangerous!"  
"Come on, Joe, chill! How could these little balls be dangerous?" Said Matt.   
"You'll be surprised." Joe replied. "They could be bombs... or they accually attack you at the most unexpected time..."   
"Joe, don't be such a worry wart." Said Tai. "They're just..."  
"Orimons." Said Izzy. "All off them."   
"What???" Sora said, dropping hers. Everyone who was holding one followed suit. The little "black balls" opened their eyes, and stuck out their little feet. Orimons were little balls with one huge eye and two short legs. One of them stepped forward.  
"Ah... yes... the digi-destined... we fore saw you coming." It said. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."   
Every Orimon in the village began to come swarming out. They bowed the 8 kids and digimon, and proceeded to crowd around them.   
"Please, come in to our tents..." The same Orimon said. Then, it led them to the largest tent in the center of the village. It was prepared for them, food was put out and seats were ready. The Orimon danced for them, (which was sort of weird, but they were polite and applauded for them.) Finally, one of them got up.   
"Now, it is time for our prediction of our future." It said. "This prediction will come in handy... for one of you..."   
Matt's stomach did a flip flop. Did they know?  
The Orimon dimmed the lights and circled the digi-destined. They all began to chant a poem:  
  
"The Children met a group of friends  
But among them lay a foe,  
This traitor will then decide  
how the lions' time shall flow.  
  
Next they met the giant bug  
Who at first seemed like a friend,  
But then its back had turned against  
and the birds' life shall then end.   
  
The remaining ones will journey on  
but death will roam once more,  
For no matter how hard the owl fought,   
It ended at death's door.   
  
Three lives were gone but more were left  
and afraid of what may be there,  
Then one will be gone from all the others  
Then die, alone and unaware.   
  
With four away and four still there  
The evil was finally freed,  
All trust, all hope, all light, were gone  
To help the last succeed."   
  
The kids and digimon had no idea what the Orimons had just predicted. It was just all so confusing. Except to Matt, who thought he just might have understood it.   
"The Orimon not only predict," Said Tentomon, "But they hid their predictions in riddles for the others to find out."  
Izzy, as usual, opened up his lap top and asked the Orimon to repeat their prediction. They kindly did, more slowly, so that Izzy could type it down.   
"Ok, guys, here's my theory about this riddle." Izzy said, scanning the poem over and over again. "First, the beginning paragraph. I think we're gonna enter another village, which are full of many kind digimon, but one of them will attack us. I'm guessing the lion is Leomon, who fights for us, but has a chance of dying."  
"Oh no!" Cried Mimi. "Please don't let that be true!"  
"How does Leomon suddenly appear?" Asked Tai.   
"I'm still not sure." Izzy replied. "Now, the second paragraph, a giant bug, which I guess is a Dokugumon, the giant spider. It will pretend to be our friend, but then attack us, and kill some kind of bird, which I guess might be..."  
Sora twitched uncomfortably.   
"...Biyomon." Izzy finished.   
Sora burst into tears and hugged Biyomon tightly around her arms.   
"No! Not Biyo! Please don't let it be Biyo!" Sora sobbed.   
Tai patted her on the shoulder.   
"Sora, it's not gonna be Biyomon. I know it." Tai said. "Izzy, please have a heart."   
"It's only a theory, not a fact." Izzy defended himself, then continued. "The third paragraph, I'm not sure what it is, but I think the owl might be a new digimon we meet. It can either be friendly or an enemy, but either way, it will pass away. For the fourth paragraph, I have absolutely no clue."  
"What??? The great genius Izzy has no clue?" Yelled Joe. "This must really be a tough riddle!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Joe." Izzy said patiently. "Well, finally, the last paragraph, I think when our group is broken into two groups of four, one group will see a evil digimon, probably powerful, be free and released from a prison or something. That's when they lose hope and can't see the light of beating it. That's when all of us stop trusting each other."  
"What about the part about succeeding?" Asked Kari.   
"I'm not sure." Said Izzy.   
"All this theory stuff has given me a headache." Said Tai. "Drinks, anyone?"  
"I'll take one." Said Matt. Tai hands him a glass of berry juice.  
"Anyone else?" Tai said. "No? Ok, I'll take the jug back to the kitchen. I need to use the bathroom anyway."  
Tai walks off.  
"Do you really think your theory is right, Izzy?" TK asked.  
"Well, I hope not, really, I do." Said Izzy.  
"I hope not, too." Said TK, lowering his head. "I don't want to see digimon die, especially not Biyomon."  
"TK," Said Matt. "I'm sure this is just one of Izzy's whacked-out theories..."  
Suddenly, Matt stopped talking. He suddenly coughing hard, and soon, he fell over, onto the ground.   
"Matt???" TK said. "What's wrong???"  
Joe bent over Matt and felt his forehead.   
"Fever." Joe said. "Extremely high and dangerous."  
The group gasped and jumped into action.   
"And I thought Kari was the one usually with the fever." Said Mimi, running with a few Orimons to get some medicine.   
Sora immediately got a cold cloth and a bucket of water.   
Joe was trying to treat Matt as well as he could.   
Kari and TK were by Matt's side, hoping there was something they could do.   
Tai was still not back yet. Suddenly, a dry, low pitched voice spoke.   
"Excellent, the poison is clearly doing it's job." Said the voice. "My work here is done."  
"Who are you?" Sora yelled. "And what have you done to Matt?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I just said I poisoned him, you silly girl." The voice continued.  
Mimi had just returned from the medicine cabinet through another door. She dropped the medicine and screamed, looking at the shadow. Then, she looked at the purple liquid medicine.  
"Oh no... that was the last bottle..." She said. "Who are you, and what do you want?"  
"Nothing." The voice said impatiently. "I've already done what I wanted."  
"Show yourself!" Said Joe, showing bravery beyond what the others had ever seen before. "Or are you afraid?"  
"I am not afraid." Said the voice again. "If you want, I am willing to show myself."   
The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing itself. The group gasped at the sight.   
It was Tai.   
  
To Be Continued...   



End file.
